There are many applications in which remote viewing is necessary, as the object to be viewed is located in an environment hostile to the viewer, or it is inaccessible to the viewer without causing unacceptable damage to its environment. Periscopes for military applications fall into the former category, while endoscopes, colonoscopes, laryngoscopes and otoscopes, for medical applications, fall into the latter. An additional category is that of see-through imaging systems, such us head-mounted displays (HMDs) and head-up displays (HUDs), wherein the optical combiner is located in front of the eye of the viewer, while the display source is located remotely so as to avoid the blocking of the external view. For each of these applications, instrumentation is needed to collect light from the object, to transport the light to a location more favorable for viewing, and to dispense the light to the viewing instruments or to the eye of the viewer. There are some image transportation techniques in common use today. One possible transportation method is to sense the image with a camera and transport the data electronically into a display source that projects the image. Unfortunately, in addition to the relatively high cost of the electronic system, the resolution of both the camera and the display source is usually inferior compared to the resolution of the eye. Another method is to transport the light pattern with a coherent fiber optics bundle. This method is, however, adequate for systems with very small apertures only. Furthermore, the resolution of a fiber optics bundle is even more inferior than that of the electronic imaging system mentioned above. An alternative method is to transport the light pattern with a relay lens or a train of relay lenses. While the last mentioned method is the most commonly used for many applications, and can usually supply the user with a sharp and bright image, it still suffers from some drawbacks. Primarily, the optical module becomes complicated and expensive, especially for optical systems, which require high performance.